Cedrella Black (MurderousPigeon)/Relationships
Family Septimus Weasley Septimus is Cedrella's late husband and father of her five children, they share twenty nine grandchildren together most of which Septiumus never had the chance to meet as he was murdered during the first wizzarding war by her sister Charis. They met and fell in love at Hogwarts, taking the drastic action to forsake Cedrella's family together. This put the family in poor financial standing. Cedrella misses him very much. Arthur Weasley Arthur is Cedrella's eldest son and twin to Jacob. She has a close relationship with him and gets along well with his wife Molly. She also trusts him enough to look out for his younger brother Dartagnan, who is a source of great concern. Jacob Weasley Jacob is the second eldest of Cedrella and twin to Arthur, he is a source of great pride as his cooking is excellent. Something Cedrella never turns down. She also gets along with his wife Marisol. And wishes he would button up his shirt for family photos. Billius Weasley Billius is Cedrella's middle son, when he was younger he came out as gay to his mother, who was not bothered by it. Cedrella didn't particularly care for his partner Castor as he was a very very very very distant relation, but t olerated him none the less. Both Billius and Castor died during and during the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts, leaving Cedrella to raise their two younger adoptive children. His only surviving photo is very small (apparently) Dartagnan Weasley Dartagnan is Cedrella's most concerning child, prone to starting fires and seemingly unable to hold down a proper wizard's job. Dartagnan was once arrested for accidentally setting fire to the Ottery St Catchpole postal depot. During the subsequent trial he fell in love with his Lawyer Alyssandra Lovegood, a squib. He worked for many years as a muggle milkman. Dartagnan has since managed to sort his life out a bit and now occupies a teaching position at Hogwarts. Richard Weasley Richard Weasley was Cedrella's youngest son, he along with his wife Jo were murdered by Rookwoood and Malfoy. Bill Weasley Bill is Cedrella's fist grandchild, and by no means her last. Bill in Cedrella's opinion is a good boy who has made the family proud. Unlike that worthless Percy. Charlie Weasley Cedrella considers Charlie to be a pretty fly guy and is happy that the one time she dropped him as a baby went completely unnoticed... He also once confessed to her that the concept of dinosaurs scars him, but he likes Bulbasaurs. Edward Weasley Edward is a good boy, who apparently works with his uncle Dartagnan in the same department at Hogwarts (Small world) Percy Weasley Wet Blanket Fred Weasley Cedrella approves of Fred being in Slytherin as he is a good boy who would never subscribe to some silly notion of Blood Purity. She also likes his joke shop. George Weasley George is Fred's twin and Cedrella has much the same opinion of him. She also likes visiting his husband Lasse after work in his Bar, for a nice cold Butterbeer. Ron Weasley Ron's a decent lad but needs to try harder. And to stop playing dress up in Cedrella's wardrobe... Ginny Weasley Ginny is Arthur & Molly's eighth contribution to Cedrella's ridiculous amount of grandchildren. Stephen Weasley When Stephen was born, Cedrella wondered if her sons were holding some kind of contest to see who could have the most children if so, ding ding we have a winner, Arthur. Mateo Weasley TBA Azra Chambers (née Weasley) TBA Evita Weasley Oh what a circus, Oh what a show. Faizel Weasley TBA Luciano Weasley TBA Safya Weasley TBA Zahra Weasley TBA Grant Black Grant is the eldest of Billius adopted Muggles, by the time Billius died he was in Uni, and needed financial aid from his grandmother. He now has two children of his own. Faye Black Faye is the middle child of Billius and was fourteen when he died so Cedrella took her in. She now works for Buzzfeed news. Nicolas Black Nicolas was the youngest of Billius' children. He was also raised by Cedrella but died aged twenty in a motorbike accident. Lionel Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella loves her grandson Lionel bless him but she thinks he needs to get his act together a bit. Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella has always been a little wary of Irving, he never looks happy. Adeline Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella will always attend any of Adeline's quiddich matches. She also mistakenly believes she and Beryl are twins. Beryl Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella was surprised such a sweet natured girl was sorted into Slytherin. She was also heart broken at her death along with Rufus. as previously mentioned she was mistaken in her belief that she and Adeline were twins. Rufus Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella found Rufus to be a very cheeky child. She was devastated by his murder at the hands of Maja Rosier. Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley Cedrella wants Miriam to visit more often, after all Denmark isn't that far away. Lyn Weasley TBA Ed Weasley TBA Tris Weasley TBA Tilly Weasley TBA Victorie Weasley Victorie is one of Cedrella's great-grandchildren. She is the daughter of Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur. Dominique Weasley Dominique is one of Cedrella's great-grandchildren, she like Victorie is the daughter of Bill and Fleur. Loius Weasley Loius is the son of Bill and Fleur Weasley, the Grandson of Arthur and Molly Weasley, and the great grandson of Cedrella Weasley. Darcy Weasley Darcy is Cedrella's Great-Granddaughter by Charlie Weasley and his wife Nick. Who is a woman not a man there was an initial misunderstanding here on Cedrella's part it wouldn't have been a problem for her, she just felt very silly afterwards having baked a rainbow celebration cake without need. Athena Weasley Like Darcy, Athena is one of Cedrella's Great-Grandchildren by Charlie, and Nick the woman. Duncan Weasley Duncan is the son of Charlie Weasley. Holly Weasley Holly Weasley is the great-granddaughter of Cedrella via her grandson Edward and his Wife Hope. Wyn Fabian Weasley Wyn Fabian is the son of Fred Weasley and his wife Bethan. he was born on the 18th of November 2002. He is Cedrella's great grandson, and should be at Hogwarts RIGHT now STUDYING. Macsen 'Mac' Weasley Mac is the younger son of Fred and Bethan, he is also the Great Grandson of Cedrella Weasley. he was born on the 19th August 2004, and should also be being a good boy with his nose in a book at Hogwarts. Yavanna Weasley Yavanna is one of Cedrella's great grandchildren, she along with her twin Nienna was born on the 12th July 2005. She is the daughter of Fred and Bethan. She is hopefully behaving herself at Hogwarts. Nienna Weasley Nienna is one of Cedrella's great grandchildren, she along with her twin Yavanna was born on the 12th July 2005. She is the daughter of Fred and Bethan. She is hopefully behaving herself at Hogwarts. Fergus "Fergie" Weasley Fergus is one of Cedrella's many Great Granchildren, he is the son of George and lovely Lasse. he was born on the 28th March 1998. Silja Weasley born on the 12th Aug 2000, Silja is the second child of George and lovely Lasse. Mikael "Mika" Weasley one of George and lovely Lasse's. Madeline "Maddie" Weasley one of George and lovely Lasse's. Drew Black Child of Grant Black and Mildred Moore, and one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren Lena Black Grant's daughter and one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren. She is also surprisingly, a Muggleborn Witch, and will be sorted into Hufflepuff. Rufus Pandu Lovegood-Weasley Named after his Uncle, Rufus Lovegood-Weasley is the son of Lionel and his Wife Padma Patil. His middle name comes from his grandfather on Padma's side. He will be sorted into Gryffindor. Oscar Powh Lovegood-Weasley One of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, Oscar like his twin brother Issac is a huge fan of the Star Wars films. He was born on May the Fourth. He will be sorted into Hufflepuff Issac Damrin Lovegood-Weasley One of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, Issac is a loose cannon behind the handles of a broomstick and plays by his own rules. He was born on May the Fifth. He will be sorted into Slytherin Daisy Ajani Lovegood-Weasley Daisy is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, and Lionel and Padma's only daughter, she is named after a family in joke where her grandfather Dartagnan was briefly a dachshund named Daisy. She will be sorted into Hufflepuff Felix Varuni Lovegood-Weasley Felix is also one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren via Lionel and Padma. He will be a member of Ravenclaw house. Impisi Daniel Lovegood-Weasley Impisi is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, and the son of Irving and his wife Thandiswa he like his siblings was born in Port Elizabeth, South Africa. They have all since move back to England, Impisi is ok with being called by his middle name. He will attend Hogwarts, and be sorted into Ravenclaw. Nkonkoni Julie Lovegood-Weasley Nkonkoni is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, and the daughter of Irving and his wife Thandiswa. She likes her name shortened to Koni. She will become a member of Ravenclaw house. Ingiyab David Lovegood-Weasley Ingiyab is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, he is a very moody little boy and the son of Irving and his wife Thandiswa. He will be sorted into Ravenclaw, the hat will however stall and consider placing him in Slytherin. Ndonsa Jennie Lovegood-Weasley Ndonsa is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, and the daughter of Irving and his wife Thandiswa. She will one day be sorted into Ravenclaw house, but ultimately she will move her studies to Uagadou. Beryl Baxter Beryl is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren she is named after her late aunt and is the daughter of Adeline and her Husband Alfie, who is a very strange man. She will one day attend Hogwarts as a Slytherin. Blake Baxter Blake is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, he is the son of Adeline and Alfie. He likes to hide it but his middle name is Alice in honor of his muggle aunt. He will attend Hogwarts and be a member of Slytherin House. Blair Baxter Blair is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, she is the youngest child of Adeline and Alfie. She like her elder siblings will one day attend Hogwarts in Slytherin house. Freja Mølgaard Freja is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, she is the daughter of Miriam and her ex-husband Tobias. Freja will attend Rättförtrolling, and be sorted into Huldra House like her father was. Agnes Mølgaard Agnes is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, she is the daughter of Miriam and her ex-husband Tobias. like her older sister she will attend Rättförtrolling in Nisse house. Malachi Nguyễn Malachi is one of Cedrella's Great Grandchildren, he is the son of Miriam and her husband Viljam Nguyễn. As both his parents have demanding and dangarous jobs, young Malachi spend most of his time with his grandparents Dartagnan and Alyssandra. He will attend Hogwarts in Slytherin house. Petronia Malfoy Petty is Cedrella's only nice relitive from her Black family relitives. Her mother was Cedrella's sister. She and Petty also share a birthday. Estranged Family Arcturus Black II Cedrella did not like her father he was mean and bigoted like the rest of the Black family. And he always looked like he'd got dressed in the dark. Arcturus was a kind and supportive father to Cedrella before she went to Hogwarts, he would often take her and her sisters down to the wizards only beach in Walton on the Naze. After she started at Hogwarts he would barley talk to her as he was ashamed and embarrassed by her lifestyle choices. anytime he would talk with Cedrella was to lecture her on blood purity. During the Christmas of 1930, Arcturus gave Cedrella a final Ultimatum, either marry Jerome Malfoy, a respectable pure blood wizard or never contact the family again. From that day until the day he slipped and fell down the stairs of Landguard Fort in Felixstowe, Suffolk on the 8th of June 1953 they did not speak. Arcturus black died on the 8th of June 1953 after not looking where he was going. Crunch. Lysandra Yaxley She had much the same relationship with her mother, who despite them living in Walton on the Naze wouldn't let her go on the pier for fear she would mingle with muggles. Lysandra was extremely dissapointed when Cedrella was not put into Slytherin she wrote many letters to her father in law, Phineas Nigellus Black who was head master of Hogwarts when Cedrella first started demanding he fix the mistake. he died of a stress related condition in 1925. When Cedrella left after the ultimatum she was so furious she magically removed Cedrella's room from the plan of the house leaving an odd looking outcrop on the outside. Mother and Daughter never spoke again. Charis Crouch Charis was the worst, a death eater and kind of a nut job. She murdered Cedrella's husband during the first Wizzarding War. She later died in Askaban before it was reformed, during this time she was sentenced to revive the dementor's kiss. When they were younger Cedrella and Charis were close and the two would sometimes play together in a nearby burnt out manor house. They did at one time go on the Ghost train together on the Walton Pier, but were severely punished. When Cedrella was sorted into Gryffindor, Charis took it upon herself to let her sister know how much of a disappointment she was each time they saw one another. And would often report to their parents all of the blood traitor things Cedrella would do. Callidora Malfoy Just didn't get along, disagreed on blood purity, didn't really talk past 1930. Lived a long life but never moved out of their parents house in Walton on the Naze. Cedrella and Callidora never got along in their youth and world often be at verbal odds with one another in the family home. She briefly married into the Longbottom Family, but the union broke down due to differing opinions on Blood Purity. And a disagreement about where the silverware went and how Callidora got those new jewels When Cedrella left the family after the Ultimatum given to her by their father, Callidora married Jerome Malfoy instead. They were very happy together hating muggles and being generally nasty people. Postumia Malfoy Niece. Friends Lasse Weasley <3 Cedrella likes to visit Lasse's bar, he is also the husband of her grandson, George. And employs her other grandson Lionel. Cedrella, when drunk will occasionally exclaim that Lasse is her favorite grandson in law. Holly Coleman Holly is Cedrella's friend and bar-woman of choice, they often discuss new drinks, books that are for sale in Flourish and Blotts and the charming set of islands Holly was born on. Molly Weasley Molly is Arthur's wife who Cedrella is very fond of, the two often spend Sunday evenings knitting the absolute unit of required christmas jumpers for the extended family & friends. Marisol Weasley TBA Alyssandra Lovegood Cedrella is very thankful that such a lovely lady got her son off those silly muggle criminal charges. She and her mother were also friends during their time at Hogwarts. Xilira Lovegood (née Hawthorn) Xilira and Cedrella were both sorted into Gryffindor house in the same year. Xilira was one of the first students that befriended Cedrella after she began to socialize more at Hogwarts. As Xilira was a pure-blood Cedrella's parents did little to dissuade the friendship. After Cedrella was thrown out of the Black household the Hawthorn's took her in until she could finish her Hogwarts Schooling. They lost touch with one another during the 30's. They met again when Cedrella moved to Ottery st Catchpole but avoided one another due to Xilira not wanting to jeprodise her position at the ministry of magic. The friendship resumed once Cedrella's son Dartagnan and Xilira's daughter Alyssandra became involved. They were never as close as they were when they were girls however. Xilira died of natural causes in 1994. Eric Rosier The lovely wand boy with the friendly Irish accent. He should come over for dinner some time. Friedrich Flourish Friedrich Flourish was a British-German muggleborn wizzard and one of the owners of Flourish and Blott's. he employed Cedrella in his shop since 1935. From July 1946- April 1954, the two did not speak because Cedrella refused to compliment his insane outfit. He wore that same outfit for the past 70+ years out of spite. He unfourtunately perished during the Seccond Wizzarding aged 223 while on the run from the snatchers. His son Franz Flourish took over his responsibility's with the shop. Quilos Blott Quilos Blott is a friend of Cedrella's she knows very little about the past of this witch, where she was born, where she studied or how old she is. Quilos has written many Wizzarding Historical Fiction books, and a ten volume biography about Nicolas Flamel with whom she is freinds. Each Wendsday, Quilos and Cedrella meet for a game of lawn darts, a spot of iced tea or afternoon knitting at either of their houses. Their respective family members have been known to join in. She had a daughter Quailava Blott who died during the First Wizarding war, along with her husband the Crown-Prince of Liechtenstein. Killian Scamander Perran Penhallow Perran? Mate do you need a hug? Sirius Black Cedrella is related to Sirius, and in someways similar to him, both were sorted into Gryffindor and both had to ditch their overbearing family at a young age. Sirus refers to Cedrella as his great-aunt. Remus Lupin Remus Lupin was the only person to respond to Cedrella's advert for photography Practice. After seeing the pictures both made a pact to destroy and never speak of them again. One photo survived and can be viewed on your screen now. Nymphadora Tonks Andromeda Tonks Looks uncannily like her sister Bellatrix, and reminds Cedrella of herself when she was young in many ways. Ted Tonks Fleur Weasley Nick Weasley Hope Weasley Bethan Weasley Samantha McGonagall Neville Longbottom Hermione Granger Sebastian Chambers Florian Sauvageau Zéphyrine Weasley Jesper Eriksson Mildred Black Padma Patil Padma is Lionel's exceptional wife, and a friend of Cedrella's. She is a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and mostly covers Auror activity. Thandiswa Malibongwe Thandiswa is Irving's wife, Cedrella has not talked to her much but finds her likeable. Alfie Baxter Alfie is Adeline's husband, she thinks he's a good guy but needs to get his priority's in order. Also where did he get the guns? Tobias Mølgaard Tobias was Miriam's husband, but they split up. Cedrella remains friends with him and will occasionally call him on the floo network to see how things are going. Viljam Nguyễn Put a shirt on. Dean Thomas Could get away with murder. Cats Moondust Looks angry but he's not Fireball looks happy but is angry. Margret this cat would be an awful prime minister Josephine Afraid of going ouside, very grammatically correct Sarah Can be a bit too faced. Loves Lovely Lasse Lemon only eats lemons. Loves Lovely Lasse Pigeon His kill streak is three thousend four hundred and seven. Glitter good boi